


103. The Flight Home

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [103]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	103. The Flight Home

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): flying home from Tenerife  
 **players only. current.**

Shutting the lavatory door behind him, Ryan makes his way down the dimly-lit aisle and takes his seat. It's the dead of night, the vast blackness of the Pacific spread out beneath them, and the plane is quiet. He grins at his lover. "Hey," he whispers, nudging Sam gently with his shoulder. "You can't sleep either? Want me to grab you some scotch or something?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Sam says, giving Ryan a grateful smile. "Make it a double?" He still won't be able to sleep - never can on a plane - but at least he can sort of zone out.

"Okay. Be right back." Ryan quietly makes his way back down the aisle to the galley, and charms the flight attendants into relinquishing several mini-bottles of MacAllan. He throws the ladies a wide smile, and soon he's back at his lover's side. "Here we go," he murmurs, cracking the first bottle and emptying it into a plastic cup. "Slainte."

"Slainte." Sam takes a drink and groans softly. Fuck, that hits the spot. He leans in closer to Ryan, certain pretty much everyone else is asleep by now. "I am so glad we're going home."

"Yeah?" Ryan smiles and slouches in his seat so he can casually shift closer as well. "I really loved Tenerife," he says softly. "But... yeah. Me too. It'll be so good to be home again with you."

"I feel like we've barely even been there," Sam says, taking another sip of his scotch. "Like there's all sorts of stuff to explore and try out."

"Yeah." Ryan rests his head against the cushion and gazes at his lover. "Lots. Explore. Try," he whispers, and grins. "We don't even have to leave the house."

“Pervert," Sam teases, grinning right back.

"Yeah." Ryan nods, and splays his hand over his heart. "I'm the sole pervert in this relationship. I take full responsibility for all wickedness and corruption."

Sam laughs softly, mindful of those around them. "Well, maybe not _all_..." he says.

Ryan grins, barely holding back the snicker. Opening a second mini-bottle, he tops off Sam's scotch. "You want some credit now too, eh?"

"I want credit for the cheese grater," Sam says, leaning closer still, the desire to kiss Ryan so fucking strong.

The shudder is instantaneous. "It's all yours," Ryan whispers, shaking his head. And grinning like a fool. "I honestly don't think I could have ever come up with that one."

"Wait til you see what I do with a garlic press," Sam murmurs, sipping at his scotch.

Ryan whimpers, sudden graphic images unavoidably flooding his brain. He shifts in his seat, resigned to the way his cock starts to swell, in open spite of the flash of panic rushing through him.

"I'm just kidding," Sam says, hiding his laughter behind his hand. "But given your reaction, maybe I shouldn't be."

Tipping his head back against the seat cushion, Ryan groans softly with resignation. "You have an incredible talent for making me want things that it's insane for me to want," he says softly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I think we're pretty equal there," Sam murmurs, brushing the back of Ryan's hand with his fingers.

 _Well, fuck_. Ryan tries to bite back the sappy smile now, but he just can't. He looks at Sam, adoration shining in his eyes. Embracing this unexpected moment of stillness in the whirlwind of their life together.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you," Sam whispers, unable to stop staring at his lover.

"Even more than I want it?" Ryan whispers, and licks his lips. It's so fucking tempting.

Christ. "One of these days I'm going to kiss you in public," Sam promises. "And it won't be at Citadel."

Just like that, reality crashes down. Ryan eases back, chewing on his lip. Staring at his shoes. _Damn it_. "Oh, um. I wanted to talk to you about something."

There's a weird sense of loss there. Of guilt that it's only Sam’s career that's stopping them. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking..." Ryan hesitates, unsure just how Sam will react to this idea. "Next time you're on location shooting for a while, maybe I'll take a few days and do some traveling on my own. Like, when I hated it in London," he says softly, "maybe I should have picked myself up and gone to France for a few days." Christina planted the seeds of the idea, and they've been germinating ever since.

"Okay," Sam says. He hates the idea of being without Ryan, but denying him this? If he thinks it would make things better? "Maybe you could wait until I'm settled into the shoot?" It usually only takes him a few days.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," Ryan agrees with a nod. He knows how Sam gets at the beginning of a shoot, and he's definitely not going to leave him to face that alone. "You...? You'd be okay with that?"

Sam's never been anything but truthful with Ryan and he's not about to start lying now. "I'd miss you like crazy," he says softly. "But it's not really fair of me to expect you to just be at home, waiting for me."

Biting his lip, Ryan nods. "I think... I think maybe that's just it. I shouldn't just be sitting around waiting for you." He frowns. That didn't sound quite right.

It's hard not to have the words sting. To wonder if he's been fucking up and completely blind to it. "I just assumed you were doing what you'd be doing in L.A.," Sam says, finishing his drink. "You know, working, yoga, running - only wherever I am."

"Yeah, I am. I do. I just... just got a little cabin fever, that's all. And it sucked so much when you left, even though you weren't gone long," Ryan says, trying to explain without delving too deeply into just how miserable he'd been without Sam.

Sam nods. He gets it. He just also knows it's going to suck as badly for him when Ryan's gone. "So then, you should do what you said. Take a few days and travel."

"Okay." Ryan searches his lover's face, and tries to relax. He traces his finger over the back of Sam's hand, a secret caress before he pulls away. "What are you going to do these next few weeks?"

"I don't know," Sam says. "I can't even remember the last time I had this much time off." He smiles at Ryan. "Sleep, eat, surf, play with my boy," his voice lowered for that one. "Read through some more scripts, maybe learn some yoga..."

Ryan snorts a laugh at that last one. "I know a good teacher," he murmurs, figuring Sam might last for twenty minutes, tops. "You don't want to learn how to cook or anything? Try out horseback riding, something like that?"

"Nah, I just want to veg. Seriously, it feels kind of good to have nothing scheduled," Sam says, ignoring the fact that nothing scheduled only lasts for four weeks and then he's got publicity for _The Debt_ , which is finally fucking coming out, and then _Man on a Ledge_ shooting in New York.

"Okay." Ryan smiles at his lover, watching him in the dimness. "It's about time. You've more than earned it," he says.

"What about you?" Sam asks, smiling back, that desire to kiss Ryan rearing its head again. "Any plans for our break?"

"Spend as much time as I can plastered to my lover. Until I drive him crazy and he kicks me outside," Ryan answers with a grin. "Yeah, that'll work for me."

Sam laughs. "I love you so much," he whispers, glancing around quickly, and fuck it, kissing Ryan anyway.

Shocked by the quick peck, Ryan blinks hard. Then he smiles, adoration rushing through him. "Thank you," he whispers, well aware how fucking risky that was. It amazes him that Sam did it anyway, and he loves it.

Sam smiles, brushing their fingers together once again. He meant what he said. Some day, he'll do it for real, in public, in front of everyone. Unfortunately, that some day is probably a few years from now.

Content, Ryan relaxes against his seat. "Want that last bottle of scotch?"

"Mm. Yeah. I think one more might do it," Sam says with soft laugh at himself.

"You've got it, love," Ryan whispers, emptying the last mini-bottle into Sam's cup. "I'll grab my camera once you start drooling on yourself."

"I don't drool," Sam protests but then he laughs. "Do I?"

"God, no," Ryan assures him. "That would be uncouth." He grins, holding back a snicker. Because of course Sam is nothing if not well-mannered.

"Brat," Sam says, shaking his head and swatting Ryan on the leg with the back of his hand.  



End file.
